The Monster Known As Fake Love
by Windrises
Summary: Natalia is a poor girl, who gets taken in, by a rich man. Natalia becomes close with the man's son, named Anton, who goes to school with Bruce Wayne. However, during adulthood, relationships crumble and secrets get revealed.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Natalia and Anton were created by writer Doug Moench and artist Gene Colan. Black Mask was created by writer Doug Moench and artist Tom Mandrake.

Natalia was a young girl, with long, black hair, who had a hard life. Her parents had never been wealthy and when they borrowed more money, than they were supposed to, from Lew Moxon, Lew had Joe Chill shoot them. After the loss of her parents, Natalia was on her own. She had no family and if that wasn't bad enough, she had no home. She often stood around the city of Gotham, while hoping people would throw nickels and dimes at her, out of sympathy.

One day, a rich man, named Charles Knight, was roaming around Gotham. Charles was a rich man, which he claimed came from his company, but in reality, he had been accepting bribes from Carmine Falcone. The bribes filled his wallet with money, but they filled his heart with guilt. Despite his guilt, Charles wasn't ready, to ever leave his questionable lifestyle behind.

However, Charles wanted to do something heroic and thoughtful, so he could feel better about himself. While going for a stroll, he came across Natalia, who was a teen, by that time. She was sitting on the street, clad in tattered clothes. Her health was in poor condition, her teeth were filthy, and she looked sad. Charles had a friendly smile on his face and stuck his hand out, while saying, "Come with me. I'll give you a home." Natalia smiled.

Charles had Natalia stay, at one of the rooms, of his mansion. Charles led Natalia to her room, while saying, "My son's on a vacation, but after you meet him, I'm sure you'll become good friends."

Natalia stood before Charles, while shyly saying, "I just want to thank you, for welcoming into your home and for giving me a home, in general."

Charles replied, "Making people happy is what my business is all about." Charles knew that wasn't the case, but his false sentiments made him feel better, about his questionable actions.

A few weeks later, Anton Knight, Charles' son, returned to the mansion. Anton had brown hair and was the same age, as Natalia. He was dressed fancy, just like his father. His vacation lasted several days, than what was originally intended, because he was having such a nice time. Anton walked up to his father, while looking arrogant and smug, and asking, "What's up?"

Charles gave his son a disapproving look, while saying, "The vacation was supposed to be a week. You were gone for over two weeks." He folded his arms and said, "I'm hoping you have a good reason, for going against my orders."

Anton replied, "I sure do. I was becoming quite popular, over in England, so I wanted to entertain the locals, by using my usual brand of charm. Speaking of charm, I heard you're trying to seem like a charming gentleman, by taking in a homeless person. Rather petty way of dealing with your guilt, isn't it?"

Charles frowned at his son and said, "I don't want to hear more of this. You're going to greet our new guest and afterwards, you're going to go to your room."

Anton replied, "If you say so."

Anton knocked on Natalia's bedroom door. After Natalia let him inside, Anton took a look at her. During her time, at Charles' mansion, she had gotten a chance, to clean up. Anton quickly become impressed, by her appearance. Anton was a shallow, superficial person, so just seeing how Natalia looked was enough, for him to be smitten. He stuck his hand out and said, "It's a pleasure, to meet you. I'm Anton Knight, Charles' son."

Natalia shook his hand, while replying, "I'm Natalia, Charles' guest."

Anton responded, "I hope you're more, than just a guest. I hope you stay around here, for a very long time."

Natalia smiled and asked, "You know what? I want the same thing."

Anton sat down and said, "So, where do you come from?"

Natalia kept her head down, while saying, "It's a hard thing, to talk about. I haven't exactly had the luckiest of lives. Well, things have been getting better, but during the past few years, my life has been awful."

Anton put his hand on Natalia's shoulder, while saying, "It's okay. I'm here and I'm willing, to listen and hear you out."

Natalia felt relieved, while saying, "Thank you, Anton. It means a lot to me."

Anton replied, "It's no problem. If my dad felt so sorry for you, that he brought you into his room, you must of been something special."

Natalia's relief turned back, to sadness, when she said, "My parents weren't rich, like Charles. My dad worked at a business, that wasn't doing well and my mom was a secretary, who was given the minimum wage, due to unfair gender rights. My dad became so desperate, that he turned to Lew Moxon."

Even Anton got chills down his spine, at the mention of Lew Moxon. He knew how dangerous and ruthless Lew was. He asked, "What happened?"

Natalia answered, "Lew offered him a sum of money, if he did a few favors. However, both my dad and mom thought they deserved more money, than Lew was giving them. Because of that, they took more money, than they were allowed to. Lew was very protective and observant, when it came to his money. He found out my parents' crime, so he had Joe Chill shoot them."

Anton raised an eyebrow and asked, "Joe Chill? He's the guy who shot Bruce Wayne's parents, isn't he?"

Natalia nodded and said, "I'm thankful, to finally have a home, especially a fancy, eloquent one. However, I feel like I don't have a family."

Anton put his arm around Natalia and replied, "That's not true. My father's a busy guy, but he'll make time for you. After all, he always makes time for me, when I don't follow orders. Plus, you have me. I'm going to be here, to watch over you and make sure you feel at home."

Natalia hugged Anton, while tears came down her face. She said, "Thank you, Anton. I can't thank your dad and you enough, for all that you've done."

After Anton finished speaking to Natalia, he started heading to his room. Charles walked to him and said, "You better start getting ready for bed, Anton."

Anton replied, "Whatever."

Charles said, "By the way, what do you think of Natalia?"

Anton replied, "She seems like a great addition, to this household. I think she and I will get along, perfectly fine."

Charles was pleasantly surprised. He gave his son a hug and said, "I know we have our disagreements, but I want you to always know, that I love you."

Anton replied, "I love you too."

Charles said, "I hope, what you're saying, is true. Natalia seems like a very sweet girl. I want you and her, to get along."

Anton smiled and replied, "We'll get along better, than you could ever imagine."

Anton went to a high school, that was attended for Gotham's richest students. Bruce Wayne was one of his classmates and after Natalia started living in Charles' mansion, she quickly started going to the same school.

On Natalia's first day of class, Bruce saw her and said, "Greetings, I haven't seen you around, during any other class. I'm guessing, that you're a new student."

Natalia shyly replied, "Yes I am. I'm Natalia and from what I've seen, I'm thinking you're Bruce Wayne."

Bruce responded, "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you. What rich family are you a part of?"

Natalia had a sad look on her face, while saying, "My parents were shot."

Bruce replied, "I'm sorry. My parents suffered the same tragedy."

Natalia said, "Thankfully, a nice and very wealthy man, named Charles Knight, is looking over me."

Bruce replied, "Oh, his son's in my science class."

Natalia asked, "Do you and him get along?"

Bruce answered, "We kind of do. He gets into a lot of trouble, during science class. He often drops test tubes and flings experiments across the room. The teacher can't stand him. I know I shouldn't enjoy his antics, but his jokes are a guilty pleasure."

During lunchtime, Anton sat next to Bruce. Anton had gotten another after-school detention, for making chemicals spill across the floor, during science class. Bruce said, "Anton, you were out of control."

Anton replied, "Your laughter was out of control. I heard you giggling."

Bruce had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I shouldn't of been laughing. You were going against the instructions, which led to the experiment landing on the ground."

Meanwhile, a snotty classmate, named Roman Sionis, walked up to Natalia and said, "I heard about you, but frankly, nobody around here deserves to hear about you."

Natalia nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Roman answered, "You didn't earn the wealthy, by having rich parents. You were taken in, due to sympathy. It must be sad to know, that you've gained this life of luxury, just because you have a sad, pathetic life. My life isn't any better, but I never get any sympathy, because I was born rich."

Bruce and Anton overheard Roman bullying Natalia. Bruce said, "Roman Sionois is a friend of mine. If I talk to him, I could make him stop."

Anton replied, "No need for that. I'm going, to handle this situation." Anton walked behind Roman and tapped his shoulder.

Roman turned around and asked, "What do you want?"

Anton answered, "I want you to treat my new roommate and friend, with respect."

Roman grumpily replied, "That isn't going to happen. Natalia's been given a more loving caretaker, than either of my parents. Charles isn't even her real father, so she doesn't deserve him and you don't deserve another girl, to direct pickup lines towards." Anton punched Roman in the face.

Natalia ran up to Anton and asked, "Why did you do that? You'll probably get a detention and get in trouble with your father, for what you did."

Anton had a caring look on his face, while saying, "I did it, for you. You've lived such a sad, scary life. Nobody should ever mistreat or bully you and while I'm around, I'm going to protect you."

Natalia hugged Anton and replied, "Thank you."

Anton lightly smiled, while saying, "Hugging isn't allowed, at school."

Natalia replied, "I'm willing to break that rule, for you."

Bruce helped Roman get up, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Roman angrily answered, "No I'm not. I hate Anton, that new girl, and I hate my face, because it's in so much pain."

Bruce put his arm around Roman, while saying, "Come on, old chum. I'll take you to the school nurse."

Roman replied, "Thank you, Bruce. You're one of the few people, who actually cares about me."

As time went on, Anton won Natalia's heart. The two of them started dating. Natalia felt Anton was the one person, who genuinely loved her. She was unaware, that Anton primarily cared about her looks and only helped her with her issues, so she would show more affection to him.

One day, after Natalia and Anton were young adults, Charles was sent to Carmine Falcone's office. Charles was supposed to be using Carmine's bribes, to promote the Falcone family. However, Charles' guilt had caught up with him and he had stopped supporting the Falcone family. He was hoping Carmine wouldn't mind out, but he knew the activity of Gotham, better than anybody else.

Charles tried to remain looking nervous, while saying, "Greetings, Mr. Falcone. How can I help you?"

Carmine grumpily answered, "Helping me is something you're supposed to do. It's what you've gotten paid for. However, you haven't been helping me, have you? You were supposed, to help make my son become the Mayor, so I could have even more power. Instead, you used the bribes to help my rival, Hamilton Hill. Pretty pathetic behavior, on your part."

Charles replied, "I used the bribes, to make banners and advertisements, for your son."

Carmine responded, "Lying is pathetic too, Mr. Knight."

Charles said, "I did lie and going against your wishes is one of the few business decisions, that I'm proud of."

Carmine replied, "You're not going to feel that way, for much longer, because this is the last business meeting, that you'll ever attend." He did an evil laugh.

A few hours later, Natalia and Anton received the news, that Charles had died. Natalia was heartbroken. Despite Anton's smugness, he did feel some grief, over what happened to his dad. However, he was still arrogant and had his priorities out of straight, so he his mind was focusing on the will.

Anton went into Natalia's room. He saw that she had some tears in her eye, so he put her arm around her and said, "Things are going to be okay. I've always watched over you and now that Charles isn't with us, I'm going to work even harder, to protect you."

Natalia embraced Anton while replying, "Thank you, Anton. Although I have a life of wealth, I don't feel rich of lucky. I've lost so many people, that hold a special place in my heart. I feel like you're the one person in my life, who's always going to be around. You're the most dependable, most gratitude-worthy thing, of my life. I love you."

Anton replied, "I love you too." He kissed her.

Natalia and Anton inherited tons of money and got to keep Charles' mansion. However, Natalia felt she didn't deserve it, because she wasn't related to Charles and she hadn't worked, for the successful life she gained. Because of that, she decided to get a job.

One of Natalia's interests was astronomy, so she decided to become a astronomer, at Wayne Industries. On her first day of work, she entered Wayne Industries' research center, while clad in a blue dress and a lab coat. Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox welcomed her and showed her around.

It had been years, since Natalia lost saw Bruce. Because of that, she wanted to catch up. Natalia asked, "How have things been going for you, Mr. Wayne? During high-school, it seemed like you hadn't found your purpose in life. I was concerned about you."

Bruce replied, "I appreciate that, but things have been getting much better. I think I've found my purpose. I'm sorry, about what happened to Charles. Despite being associated with the Falcone mob, I think he was a good man."

Natalia responded, "Your sentiment is greatly appreciated, Mr. Wayne. Charles wasn't perfect and he did some questionable things, but he was a good man."

Bruce asked, "How are things going, between you and Anton?"

Natalia smiled and said, "Things are going great. He's the most wonderful man, that I've ever laid eyes on. How are things going, between you and your childhood bestie, Roman Sionis?"

Bruce sighed and said, "Our friendship has faded away."

Natalia said, "I'm sorry about that, Bruce. Anyways, I'm very thankful, to receive this job."

Bruce replied, "I think you're going to do a great job, Natalia. I believe in you." He shook hands with her and started walking away.

Lucius looked at Bruce and said, "Speaking of your childhood friend, there's a rumor going around, that he wants to steal Wayne Industries' technology."

Bruce replied, "In that case, increase security."

Lucius responded, "You got it, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's childhood friend had become Black Mask, one of Gotham's evilest citizens. Black Mask was in his office, while having a meeting with his henchmen. Black Mask said, "I read on the news, that Mr. Wayne's aware of the robbery, that I'm planning on doing."

One of the henchmen asked, "Should we hire more men?"

Black Mask frowned at the henchmen, while saying, "Time after time, you guys have to do anything, which can be considered successful. You've been an embarrassment, to my reputation. That's why I'm going to be taking care of this mission, without your help. Wayne Industries' telescope has all sorts of technological features, that no other telescope has. It's so advanced and rare, that it's worth millions. I'm going to get those millions." He did an evil laugh.

That night, Black Mask burst into the building. He was so dangerous and menacing, that he was able, to defeat all of the guards.

Natalia was still at Wayne Industries. She was working late, because she was so enchanted, by her new job. Black Mask approached her. She was standing by the telescope, so he said, "You better get away from that."

Natalia replied, "You're not going to be taking the telescope."

Black Mask flung her to the ground and started taking a closer look, at the telescope. He said, "I don't get why a telescope would be worth so much money. What can this thing do?"

Natalia answered, "It can do amazing, revolutionary things, that no other device can accomplish."

Black Mask replied, "If that's the case, I want to witness that and I'll be needing a test subject." He turned on a random button and pointed the telescope, at Natalia. The telescope's power started having a negative affect, for poor Natalia.

Natalia's skin turned to a type of white, that resembled a vampire. Black Mask saw Batman's cape blowing by. He knew Batman was about to enter, so he said, "Batman and a vampire lady? I know my limits." Black Mask ran outside and was hoping he could get away, but Batman started fighting him.

Natalia grabbed her cellphone and called Anton. Anton answered and said, "Hi Natalia. What's going on?"

Natalia started panicking, while saying, "There was an accident, at Wayne Industries. The telescope's rays had a negative impact on me. I look different, I feel different, and I'm worrying harder, than ever before."

Anton replied, "I was just about to visit you, so I'll be there soon. I'll help you out, like always."

Natalia responded, "Thank you, Anton. You're the best."

A few minutes later, Anton walked into Wayne Industries. After a few minutes of looking around, he found Natalia. After seeing her vampire-like appearance, he asked, "What the heck happened?!"

Natalia nervously replied, "I barely understand what happened. The telescope has lasers, that are so dangerous, that Bruce didn't want anybody messing with them. I wasn't supposed to go near it, but I was amazed by it and because of my curiosity, I paid the ultimate price."

Anton looked freaked-out, while saying, "Your appearance has changed so much, because of the accident."

Natalia replied, "Yes and I know most people won't accept my new look, but I still have you. I've always relied on you, to be the most understanding and loving man, that my life has ever had. We'll probably have to move away, but we can find a new home, move away, and always be together."

Natalia tried to hug Anton, but he pushed her away and said, "I don't want you near me, you monster."

Natalia felt heartbroken, while saying, "Anton, you're the love of my life and I'm the love of your life."

Anton replied, "I was in love, with your previous appearance. Do you think I ever cared, about your melodrama or your insecurity? I never did. I just wanted to have the most beautiful girl around and now that you've become a monster, I want you gone."

Natalia was angrier and more offended, than she had ever been. She said, "I'm not Natalia, anymore. I'm Nocturna, Gotham's new vampire." She grabbed Anton.

After Batman had Black Mask arrested, he went into Wayne Industries. He looked around and saw that Natalia had become Nocturna and she had sucked Anton's blood. Batman had fought Dracula before, so he still garlic in his utility-belt. He sprayed garlic at her, until she started getting sleepy.

Nocturna cried while saying, "All I wanted, was a family."

Batman replied, "I wanted the same thing." He carried Nocturna away, while hoping that someday, she'd find the thing he had always been looking for: true love.


End file.
